GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY:THE RISE OF THANOS
by VIGNA
Summary: Thanos and the Black order are on Earths moon waiting to destroy earth,but it seems that Thanos has another more sinister plan up his n the Guardians,Legends of Tomorrow and Green arrow's team of Titans stop him?
1. Chapter 1

"OPEN FIRE!" Guy commanded

The fortresses AA guns fired upon Thanos who blocked it, even though it was worrying that Thano's knew that he couldn't keep this on for much longer

"ENOUGH!" Thano's shouted

Thano's used the power of the Infinity stone and attacked the fortress, the front wall blew up throwing Rocket,Lylla,Drax, Mick and Snart off of the wall,Rocket gripped his forehead and gasped in worry

"LYLLA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm here dear!" she shouted

Rocket saw her and ran towards her,he hugged her tight and kissed her

"I was worried..."he said

"I'm fine...now go kick Thano's ass!" she said as she withdrew her staff

Rocket smirked and kissed Lylla again and picked up his gun and started to blast Proxima in the face, Rip blasted one of Thano's men in the face when suddenly Ronin the accuser's ship appeared and landed next to the ruins of the Black Order's ship and his men came out of it

"what now genius?" Mick said as he blow-torched an enemy soldier

"Gideon has already requested backup for Earth" said Rip as he blasted another soldier, soon a group of heroes grouped up and tried to face off thanos

* * *

 **DRAX THE DESTROYER VS THANO'S THE MAD TITIAN**

"THANOS YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY FAMILY! I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY REVENGE!" he roared

Drax charged and slashed at Thanos who stepped aside and blasted him with the infinity gauntlet,as Drax lay on the ground Thanos blasted him again and this time Drax stayed down

"you will be denied you life!" he said as he tried to kill Drax but an ice blast stopped him cold he turned around and saw Snart as well as Quill standing behind him

* * *

 **CAPTAIN COLD AND STAR-LORD VS THANOS THE MAD TITIAN**

"YOU DARE INTERFERE!" Thano's roared

"we're earthlings...we dare to do alot of things" Snart snapped

"this will be your last dare then" Thanos smirked as he tried to blast snart but he avoided it and blasted Thanos's exposed hand with his cold-gun, Thanos roared in pain and picked snart up and slammed him onto the ground, Quill released Volcanic smoke hoping to blind Thanos, he avoided it and grabbed Quill by the face and slammed him multiple times onto the Moon's surface almost taking him out if a blast of fire hadn't interrupted him and Quill rocketed to safety. This time Thano's had to face Quill again but this time he had Mick Rory also known as Heatwave to back him up.

* * *

 **HEATWAVE AND STAR-LORD VS THANOS THE MAD TITIAN**

"I'm gonna torch you for that!" Mick growled

He blasted Thano's with fire, Quill used and air blast which turned the wave of fire into a flaming torando.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Thanos shouted as he hit the ground with the infinity gauntlet which sent out a shock wave that finally took Quill out and rendered Heatwave exposed allowing Thanos to punch Mick out cold. Then a Rocket blasted Thano's on the back and knocked him down, Thano's quickly recovered and now he had to deal with Red Hood and Ranger.

* * *

 **RED HOOD AND RANGER RACCOON VS THANOS THE MAD TITIAN**

"Ah...Red hood...Ronin tells me much about you I admire your courage terran but it will do you no good" Thanos smirked as he cracked his knuckles

"It's nice to be heard off...but better to be feared" Jason said as he blasted Thanos with another rocket,Thanos staggered and Ranger shot at Thanos with all he had..Unfortunately Thano's recovered form the attack and Swatted Ranger aside knocking him out,he blasted Jason on the chest with the infinity gauntlet and grabbed him by the neck,he punched Red Hood's mask and broke it and tore it from his face revealing Jason's turquoise eyes and blood on the side of his head. He laughed at Jason

"a valiant effort terren I'm serious about that by the way, never in all my conquests have I come across such resistance"

Thano's tightened his grip making Jason scream,Rokcet looked over and saw what was happening but Maw kept him occupied

"JASON HOLD ON!" Rocket shouted

"I..I..Don't fear you...this isn't over" Jason said

"fascinating...even upon the verge of death you still wish to fight on and not give up..maybe my army could use some terrens like yourself..but why do you not wish to surrender?"

Jason chuckled"because there's hope there always is...in the darkest of hours _that_ is when true heroes will rise up..my mentor,the Batman taught me that" then Jason spotted something up ahead flying to the Moon...

"speaking of hope..." Jason grinned.

Thanos looked at what Jason was looking at

"Black Order! be Ready!" Thanos commanded

The order got into position and were confused at what the object could be

"is it a _**missle?"**_ Maw asked

"no..it looks to be more of a _**bird**_ "said Proxima said

"a bird?! don't be stupid! it's obviously a _**plane**_ as the humans call it" said Black dwarf

The object came closer and in a micro second flew through the black order and Thanos knocking all of them out and freeing Jason who fell to the ground gripping his throat

The object was actually a person who landed on the ground,he helped Jason up and spoke

"now this...looks like a job for _**SUPERMAN!**_ "

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

"the hell it is" Jason smiled

Rocket ran to Jason and sighed in relief when he saw he was ok

"oh good you're alright..."Rocket said

Jason rubbed his neck with his hand and winced in pain, Superman used his x-ray vision to find out what was wrong

"don't worry you're going to be fine...it's just sore" he said

"and you know that how?" Rocket asked

"Superman had X-ray vision"

"well that explains it" Rocket said

"thank you Superman" Rocket said

"anytime" he replied

Then Thanos recovered and laughed

"ronin deal with these pathetic beings"

"yes my lord" he replied and approached the trio with a dozen men

Superman used his heat vision and melted the guns of Ronin's men who threw them down on the ground and they withdrew their laser swords

"I've read about you Superman...you may be invincible but your friends are not and you were stupid coming here alone" Ronin smirked

"now who said I came alone..."

Ronin frowned as he realised that this was a trap

"SCARLET THAT'S YOUR CUE", a portal opened and a sleek black plane flew out of it and opened fire on Ronin's flagship and his men

"who's that?" Rocket asked as he shot a nearby soldier

"that.. my friend is my mentor...Batman" Jason said

Thanos tried to sneak up on Superman when a hammer flew out of the portal and hit Thanos on the face and a voice rang out

"THANOS! YOU DARE INVADE MIDGUARD?!"

Jason recognised the voice as Thor's he saw him exit the portal with Iron-man and another speedster who ran to Jason and knocked out all of the soldiers he and Rocket were fighting

"hey Jason"

"great who's this?!" Rocket said

"Rocket this is _The Flash_ "

"I thought Jay was the Flash"

"yeah well this is the original one and the most fastest,meet Barry Allen"

"nice to meet you" he said s he speed punched a nearby soldier.

Moments later the Moon became an all out war-zone that made World War 2 a minor event, battles erupted everywhere,The Avengers,Justice League,The Justice Society,Teen Titians, Oliver's Titian team,the Legends and the Guardians as well as the members of the former Outlaws and three members of the Green Lantern core were against Thanos,the Black Order and Ronin's forces. But for some odd reason,Wonder Woman and Aqua-man were not here. Then when it seemed that the enemy would win,another portal opened up and something hit Thanos from behind

"who dares!" he roared as he looked at the back.

He found Wonder Woman standing there with her Amazonian _army_ , another portal opened up from behind and Aqua-man and his Atlantian army came through

Thanos was surprised and amused as well as scared at the same time,he heard that Terra(Earth) was famous for standing up to threats

"SISTERS ATTACK!"

"ATLANTIANS CHARGE! TO VICTORY!"

The Amazonians and Atlantians charged and the tides turned, unfortunately they only reached a stalemate but yet battles erupted continuously

* * *

 **SUPERMAN,RED HOOD AND ROCKET RACCOON VS RONIN AND BLACK DWARF**

Ronin blasted Superman with an energy blast,he blocked itand flew towards him at air ripping speeds when Black Dwarf intercepted him and punched him across the face, with Superman occupied Ronin turned his attention to Red Hood and blasted him with an even stronger blast,he dodged it and threw a grenade at Ronin who blew it up with his energy blast, Rocket started shooting Ronin with all the ammo he had. Ronin was hit more than once on his chest and he staggered.

Meanwhile, Black Dwarf punched Superman across his chest again,he tried to do it again but he caught Black dwarf's fist

"my turn" Superman smirked as he flexed his fingers and made them into a fist,then using all of his super strength and hit his adversary so hard he broke every rib he had and Black Dwarf few to Ronin and knocked him down,enraged Ronin gathered his strength and blasted right through Black Dwarf,killing him,

"you are useless..."

Black Dwarf fell to the ground and died,a tear was visible in his eye as he was going to miss his brother,Ebony Maw, Superman gasped at this and became enraged

"RONIN! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Superman shouted as he flew so fast towards Ronin,one could say that he teleported,

Using his Ice-breath Superman froze Ronin and threw him into the void of space,Jason spotted Ronin's frozen,startled corpse and fired a Rocket from his Rocket launcher and blew him to pieces,scattering his icy remains across the void of space.

"why'd you do that? he didn't deserve to die...is your blood lust out of control again?" Superman said

'Blood lust?' Rocket thought he should ask Jason but he decided he'd rather wait until they reach Earth

"the universe is better off without him Superman trust me...the things he's done..the families he's _burnt_ "

Superman pondered that carefully before answering

"good point...he..I can't believe I'm actually saying this but he deserved to die" Superman said as he chocked on the last three words.

* * *

 **LADY LYLLA,THOR AND JOHN STEWERT VS THANOS THE MAD TITIAN**

Thanos recovered from Thor's hammer hit,he got up and went to find the Asguardian scum who hit him but there was no need,Thor along with Green Lanter John stewert and Lady Lylla of Half-world stood in his path

"ah..there you are!" Thanos said as he tried to blast the Trio with an Infinity blast

John made a barrier that stopped the blast from hurting anyone, Thor swung his hammer

"HAVE AT THEE!" Thor said as he unleashed a strong Lightning blast that caught Thanos on the chest and sent him staggering back, John made a big ship above Thanos's head and dropped it on him,Lylla was determined to end it when she withdrew her staff and set the voltage up to MAX and stabbed Thanos on the back with it. Thanos fell down but recovered quickly, Thor,John and Lylla switched to range weapons and kept blasting Thanos not even giving him the opportunity to shield himself,then there was an opening when Lylla wanted to reload,Thanos gathered enough strength and blasted Thor and John with such strength it almost _killed them in an instant_ if it wasn't for Lylla's quick thinking by tossing a shield generator that absorbed most of the blast,but sadly the remaining part of it broke the shield and knocked the two heroes out cold,a better fate than death by an infinity blast.

Thor's hammer hit the ground with a huge _THUD,_ then Thanos turned his attention on Rocket's soulmate who fought back with all she had. Thanos punched her all the way to the side of _THE WAVERIDER_ , she scampered backwards and cornered herself by accident,she was panting heavily and tears started to drip with no end as she thought that this was the end, who could save her? Thor,the prince of Asguard and John Stewert,a member of both the Justice League and the Green lantern core were out cold and defeated. Thanos turned his attention to Lylla and blasted her with red energy, she dodged and stood her ground, she wasn't weak, she knew how strong Thanos was but still stood there defiantly.

However, she spotted Thor's hammer towards her right hand side. Now anyone would know that only Thor or someone worth of wielding the hammer could lift it, but she didn't know and she didn't care so she made a dash for it and grabbed it. When Thanos spotted it he laughed "It's futile child...none but Thor or someone worthy may lift it"

"That may be so...and i am no Thor. But when it comes to being worthy of something, one must have a pure soul" Lylla stated defiantly as she gripped the hammer's handle and it shrunk to her size allowing her to lift it, when she did this Thanos frowned in anger "And i have a pure soul" Lylla continued as she evaded Thanos's punch and threw the hammer at Thanos which made the titian fall.

She then began spinning the hammer like she observed Thor do, and watched as lightning gathered at the head of the hammer. She jumped in the air and struck Thanos square on the chest with it.

"I am NOT some vermin to be underestimated Thanos!" She growled as she hit him again "And if you thought that this would've been easy, then you're sorely mistaken!". She pointed the hammer at him and lightning struck him as he fell "Oh...i...did not mean to do that...well, whatever works i guess". Thanos stood up but with some difficulty, it was clear that he had severally underestimated this creature before him.

But now it was time to get serious, Lylla threw the hammer at Thanos again but he swiped it out of the air which shocked Lylla. She didn't have time to retrieve it, nor did she know that it would come to her if she extended her hand. But she was resilient, she withdrew her staff and tried to jab at the titian but he simply caught it and overloaded it with electricity which made Lylla scream as she fell to the ground.

"Tsk, such a troublesome being" Thanos said as he went to find other heroes to fight

* * *

Rocket heard her scream and gasped,and not just Rocket, Superman and Jason heard it as well

"go! check on her!" Jason said

"I'll go with you" Superman said

Rocket and Superman found Lylla on the ground next to _THE WAVERIDER  
_

"LYLLA!" Rocket gasped as he ran to her and flipped her over,her robes were singed and stained black,some of her fur was messed up and bloody, Rocket tapped her face a few times crying her name over and over again, he tried to feel fro her pulse but he couldn't he was starting to believe that she was dead

"LYLLA! LYLLA COME ONE GIRL PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!...STAY STRONG! PLEASE" he begged and sobbed

Superman frowned a sad frown and used his X-ray vision,he saw a few broken bones,and minor fractures,but he smiled as he saw her heart was still beating slowly and conserving blood and oxygen,with his enhanced hearing he could hear Lylla sigh softly,she was breathing, Superman put his hand on Rocket's shoulder

"she's going to be fine, my X-ray vision shows that her heart is still beating and my enhanced hearing says that she's still breathing"

"THANK HALF-WORLD!" Rocket gasped as he hugged her tight when he saw Thanos beat Gamora down from a distance

Rocket growled like an animal that was wounded and angry,his rage got the better of him

"Thanos!..." he growled

A few seconds when he heard Lylla moan, he got a grip of himself and scaled the remaining part of the Lantern's fortress and mounted the most biggest AA gun and pointed it at Thanos

"I let you judge me,beat me down,call me Rodent,call me Vermin,experiment on me...but you go after my soulmate?...my friends? my brother? my team?...i say...LIKE HELL!"

Thanos hear this and turned around and gasped,as the barrel of an enormous AA gun was pointed to his face,he ran but Rocket pulled the trigger and it caught Thanos on the back and sent him flying to his ship,he went down and found Raven and asked her to help heal Lylla,she agreed and in a few moments Lylla was as good as new.

"Lylla my love!" Rocket said as he hugged her

"I knew you'd come" Lylla said as she kissed him

"you were brave...and I'm proud of what you've become"

"Oh Rocket you're making me blush!"

"that's the point" Rocket said playfully and Lylla giggled.

Then Thanos roared out loud and captured the attention of every human,kryptonian,martian,Half-worlder,Amazonian,Atlantian and Chitauri on the battlefield, he brought out a huge machine and placed it on the ground and activated it,it sent a huge beam into the sky and started opening holes into the sky

"BEHOLD HEROES OF EARTH! THE THING YOU CALL AS THE MULTIVERSE!" Thanos said

everyone looked up into the holes in the sky and saw in amazement different worlds with their own time lines on one hole in the sky there was a man in a green high tech suit of armour with a holo-projecter in his hands

"U.N.S.C breaking Dwan this is Master chief do you copy?"

there was static

"Cortana why cant I get through?"

"chief the covenant jammed all communications down here"

In another universe filled with sand,what looks to be racers speed by each other when the one in the lead spoke

"WOOH! NOW THIS IS POD-RACING!" he shouted in joy as he crossed the finish-line,the time line of it advanced and suddenly there were two men in a sort of building having a conversation

"Typho has more than enough men downstairs no assassin would try that way" said the man in the blond hair

he looked at his wrist watch and frowned

"what's going on Anakin why can't i see inside her room?"

"Padme covered the camers mater Obi-Wan,she didn't like me spying on her"

The Time line shifted again and now they were in a room of sorts where a battle was going on,a dark skinned man with a purple blade cornered an older more fairer man against the corner when a man came running in,it was in this point the universe split into two indicating two possible endings. This is what happened in the first one

"ANAKIN HELP ME! THE JEDI ARE TAKING OVER!" said the older man

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM ANAKIN!" said the darker man

"He must stand trial! this is no the Jedi way!"

"HE'S TO POWERFUL TO LIVE! HE'S GOT CONTROL OF THE SENATE AND THE COURTS!"

"HELP ME ANAKIN...I..I..I C..A..CAN'T I..I..I'M TOO WEAK.." said the older man who stopped blasting lightning

"I'm sorry chancellor but master Windu is right" said Anakin as he used some sort of power to push the old man off of the building and in a flash of blue lightning he vanished

"thank you Anakin...you've destroyed the Sith...".

In the second ending it was the same except this time Anakin didn't listen to Windu and severed his sword arm and the old man blasted him off the building with his lightning

"what have i done?" Anakin said in shock

a few conversations went by and the old man said something very significant

"hence fourth you shall be known as... _ **Darth Vader!"**_.

* * *

The Heroes turned their attention to Thanos

"what are you up to Thanos?"

"I plan to destroy the Multiverse hence getting rid of every Man,Woman and Child Hero that would pose a threat to my new rule!" said Thanos as he laughed

"not unless we stop you!" said Superman as he charged toward the device,but Batman pulled him back

"what now Bruce?"

"If you destroy it it would only make things worse the device is creating a pulse of it's own we need to disrupt it"

"than what do we do?"

"the device can't be shut down and it was ment to destroy the Multiverse"

"so what do we do?"

"we combine the Multiverse...make it whole again"

Batman called the Flashes and Zoom as well he told them his plan

"that's too much stress for our bodies...we'll die Bruce!" said Barry

"I wasn't talking about you...i was mentioning your remnants " said Bruce

The Flashes and Zoom agreed and they ran across the moon's surface and created time remnants, the remnants ran around the device as fast as they could

"you fools! what are you doing!" Thanos roared

Batman and Superman punched Thanos across the face and Iron-man swooped down below and grabbed the infinity gauntlet,he tried to take off when Nebula caught his boot,a shot ran out and hit Nebulas arm and she let go of Tony and a familiar voice came through the comms

"stark..go I'll handle this"

"ok Winter Soldier thanks for the save"

Iron man rocketed away and Bucky advanced and started to run with his knife in hand, Nebula recovered but it was too late

"Round Two!" said Bucky as he knocked Nebula out

"that was easy" Bucky smiled.

One by one each of the remnants that were running in circles around the device started to scream as one by one they disintegrated into raw speed-force energy and created their own pulse that reversed the polarity of the device and combined the Multiverse, the raw energy hit Thanos and knocked him back and weakened him.

The Heroes,Amazonians and Atlantians threw all they had at Thanos and his army and after a seemingly endless battle,Thanos the Mad titian was defeated along with his Chitauri army, Earth was safe..or so they thought...the device began to go critical and lightning and white Energy surrounded the Earth and kept on blasting it with Lightning. The Lightning began to strike people on the moon and made them disintegrate, Thor tried to battle it but was hit and like all the others disintegrated...

One by one the Lightning hit and seemed to kill everyone it touched, soon after Batman,Superman and Wonder Woman were no more...

'this is it...' Rocket thought

"ROCKET!" said Roy as he ran towards him

but Roy was also struck by the lightning and was erased

"NO! ROY!" Rocket shouted he saw Quill,Drax,Gamora and Groot get erased as well

"QUILL!,DRAX!,GAMMY!,GROOT! NOOO!" Rocket sobbed as he fell to his knees

"ROCKET!" said Lylla,Ranger,Blackjack and Jason from behind

Lylla put up a shield generator that surrounded the five of the remaining Guardians and heroes...

"I guess this is it.." Rocket said

"yeah.." Jason muttered

"any last words anyone?" said Black Jack

Ranger started off by saying"It's been fun while it lasted...saving the galaxy,being heroes and bonding together...but I guess even heroes have to fall sometime...and If we do..I'm glad that at least I'll fall with all of you..."

he put an arm around Rocket and continued "especially you Little brother...I'm...it's been a real pleasure fighting along side you"

"yeah it has been for me too big brother" Rocket said

Jason went next "you guys were practically the best friends I ever had...especially you Rocket..you've been a good friend...I think we can all agree on that"

everyone nodded their heads,the lightning pounded on the shield again and again making it weaker and weaker...

Then Rocket spoke"I just wanna say thanks to all of you...you've been with me from the start...and now you're with me at the end,Jason...buddy, you may have become my friend only about a year ago but the way you fought with me?,had my back? and followed me through thick and thin?...you're more than just a friend...you're like family...all of you are...even you Blackjack"

The group smiled

"Lylla? what about you?" Rocket said

she smiled and replied

"you already know the answer to that one...dearest"

Rocket rolled his eyes in amusement

"ah who am I kidding?! Come here" Rocket said

Lylla ran into Rocket's arms and started to cry

"I'll miss you...Rocket"

"me too"

The Lightning broke through the shields and hit Blackjack

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he got erased

Jason got hit next,then Ranger got hit

"I guess this is it! goodbye brother!" he screamed as he got erased.

Lylla and Rocket hugged each other tightly and refused to let go of one another

"this is it Ly...after all we've been through.."

"I know Rocket...but if this is it..I'm glad to have known you" she said as she kissed Rocket more longer than usual

The parted and when they did the Lightning struck them and slowly they began to be erased from reality

"ROCKET!" Lylla screamed as she disintegrated in Rocket arms

"LYLLA! NOOOO!" Rocket screamed in pain as he felt himself disintegrate

'this is it...this is the end' Rocket thought as he disintegrated into thin air

In the background the white energy surrounding Earth exploded and all that could be heard was a static ringing and then silence...

Rocket was right...Earth was gone and so were the Heroes of Earth...this was truly

 _ **THE END...**_

* * *

HAHA! GOT YA THERE...NO THIS ISN'T THE END...THERE'S MORE AND THE HEROES? NAH...I AIN'T TELLING...SPOILERS YA KNOW...I CAN JUST IMAGINE THE LOOK ON EVERYONES FACES! NO THERE IS MORE YOU'LL JEST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE...


	3. Chapter 3

Lylla's eyes burst open and she gasped out loud and shouted Rockets name in alarm as he was the last thing she remembered...

"where am I?" she asked herself as she touched the ground and found grass? On Earth's moon?

"what's going on? I was on the Moon?! where am I?" she said to herself again.

She walked around the area and something seemed similar about this place, she then reached a place she knew. She was at the Waterfall where she first admitted to Rocket that she loved him.

"I'm on Half-world?! but how?!" Lylla shouted in panic

"not quite" said someone from behind

Lylla withdrew her pistol in shock and turned around and pointed it to a figure in white,his face hidden in a white hood

"put you gun away child I mean you no harm"he said

Lylla lowered her pistol a littler but still kept it in the hand and her finger on the trigger,although she turned the safety switch on

"who are better yet...where am I?!" Lylla said as the two people circled each other,two more figures in white showed up,all in hoods like the first one, Lylla turned the safety switch off

"who are you?! who are they?! where am I ?!..."

The first hooded figure took his hood off and Lylla dropped her gun and her eyed widened

"no..n..no..I..It can't be!" she said

"it's been a long time...my daughter"

"dad..."Lylla quivered as she ran towards him and hugged him

Her father laughed

"it has been a long time i know..."he said

The other two figures took their hoods off to reveal that they were Lylla's mother and sister

"hello dear..." said her mother

"anyways what did you mean that I'm not exactly on Half-world?" Lylla asked

"you are currently between life and death...the Terrans call it Limbo..."said her mom

"I've heard Quill mention it" Lylla mumbled

"dear...we don't have much time..you're recovering" said her mom

"recovering? but...I'm dead right?..the Earth blew up and..." Lylla couldn't finish that sentance

"not so dear...your missing two things here...I thought Rocket taught you to assess thing..." said her dad

"you know about Rocket?!" Lylla said in shock

"of course we do dear...we've been watching your relationship grow ever since he came to make you feel better at our funeral! we're proud of you and of what you've become and you and Rocket suit each other..don't worry about him he's safe"

"and what's the second thing I'm missing?" Lylla asked

"the Earth wasn't destroyed...due to you friend Jason's mentor,Batman, who was right to combine the Multiverse..the Earth was reborn and new events were added to it's history" said her dad

Then Rocket's voice rang out all through out limbo calling Lylla's name in worry

"that's your cue dear..." said her mother

Lylla began to fade but before she vanished from Limbo she bid her parents farewell and everything became black and Rocket's voice still called out her name,Lylla's eyes burst open again and she gasped as she sat up straight,panting hard someone took a hold of her and in fright she tried to struggle out but the person who grabbed her turned her around and Lylla got a good look at who it was.

It was Rocket,he was alright and his face bore a very worried expression

"Lylla...you ok?" Rocket said,still worried.

She had a hard time processing what happened,the Earth exploding,Limbo,her parents,the fact that Earth had been reborn

Then Rocket's worried expression turned to his usual smug expression with that lovely smile she liked,he laughed a little

"you must've had some whack journey in Limbo eh Lylla?" Rocket said

"y...you know about Limbo?"

"yeah...all of us were transported there" he said

Lylla grabbed Rocket and hugged him and started to cry in relief that they were alive

Rocket Laughed a little and returned her hug

"hey! don't get all soft on me" Rocket whispered in her ear as he kissed her for a brief moment

"let's go outside shall we?" Rocket offered

Lylla hummed yes and got up from the bed she was in but lost her balance and fell,luckily Rocket caught her

"woah easy there Ly...you may be a little dizzy like I was when I came back from Limbo" said Rocket as he chocked on the last word

"you met your father didn't you..."Lylla said

Rocket's head fell and his smile turned into a sad frown as tears trickled down his cheek,he then shook his head wildly and wiped the tears from his eyes,Lylla already knew the answer to that question and apologised for bringing that up

"It's fine Ly" Rocket said as he smiled again and took her hand and put it around his neck and escorted her out of the room they were in only to find that they were on _THE WAVERIDER_.

"How'd we get here?" Lylla asked

"I'm not quite sure...but Gideon said that Raven wasn't affected by the lightning blast and had the power to go into limbo and get all of our bodies out and in here " Rocket explained

"makes sense" Lylla smirked.

They went onto the bridge of _THE WAVERIDER_ and found all of their friends hanging around,Rocket spotted,Jason,Blackjack,Ranger and Arsenal

"guys!" said Rocket as he ran towards them

"hey! Rocket!"they said as they welcomed the couple

"I'm glad you guys are still alive...I thought Thanos killed you all" said Rocket

"speaking of which...what happened to Thanos anyways?" Lylla asked

"Gideon says that Raven faced off Thanos when all of us were in Limbo...that was when Thanos wanted leave the Moon,but Raven stopped him and unleashed her _inner demon_ powers against Thanos's infinity stone power and after a seemingly endless battle...Thanos was literally destroyed and dragged down to the nether-realm when Raven summoned Demons with her powers" Jason explained

"good riddance to Thanos!" said Rocket

"I for one would really like to see that fight..."Ranger said

"Ha! yeah!... _ **DEMONESS RAVEN VERSUS INFINITY THANOS!...**_ now that..would be a good fight" said Blackjack when Rip appeared on the bridge

"oh good you are all awake" Rip said

"yo Rip where we off too?" Rocket asked

"why don't you see for yourself" said Rip as he led them to the observation deck in which they could see themselves descending into Earth's atmosphere and they found themselves staring at a huge building

"woah..."Rocket said as he was speechless as he touched the glass

"that's new..."Jason said as he took his mask off to make sure that the mask wasn't seeing things,but it wasn' ,Blackjack and Ranger were astounded and what they were seeing..

The building they were staring at was bigger than the Justice League Watchtower and the Avengers tower put together

"Rip..w..what is that?" Jason asked

"that M.R. Todd is the New Heroes of America H.Q...it combines the Avengers tower,the Justice League Watchtower,S.H.I.E.L.D H.Q, the Justice Society Headquarters with added tech from the Fortress of solitude,the Bat and Arrow caves,the Triskelion,the ruins from moguls warworld and for added security D.R Fate and the other sorcerers added magic protection by combining the security from D.R Fates Sanctum, D.R Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum,the Rock of eternity,the oblivion bar and Wonder woman was kind enough to lend some tech from Themyscria itself for security purposes...you want to talk about an impenetrable fortress...you're looking at one"

"damn...I must have been gone really long..." Jason said

"a year actually...speaking of which,M.R. Todd may I speak to you in private

"sure" said Jason as he followed Rip,Rocket of course was curious what Rip wanted to tell Red Hood so he followed him and told Lylla,Blackjack and Ranger he was going to the bathroom as an excuse.

He found Jason and hid behind a wall to listen,or evesdrop as people on earth say.

"yeah rip what is it?"

"you may want to sit down for this" said Rip in a tine that told Rocket something wasn't right

Jason did as he was told

"It's about Rose Wilson..."Rip gulped

'who's that?' Rocket thought

Jason voice fell a little and Rocket noticed it and thought that this Rose Wilson must mean that she's just as important to Jason as he was with Lylla

"she was a devastated you disappeared a year ago...and she said that she regretted that she couldn't say goodbye" said Rip

" _said?_ like in _past tense?!_ "

Rip exhaled out loud and combed his hair back with his fingers to show he was nervous,Rocket for one was anxious to hear what this leads too...if..just _IF_ this Rose was like Lylla to Rocket then it wouldn't be fair that after all Jason went through,leaving his earth,getting beat up to a bloody pulp by the Joker and Killed in an alternate time line by Zoom..was..just...just not fair...it wouldn't be fair.

"she's ok right Rip?! please tell me she's ok!" said Jason as he stood up and slowly grabbed Rip's jacket collar and a tear started to fall

"a month after you left there was...an attack in Metropolis by Doomsday,Merlin ,Heyperon and Lobo...and Naturally the Titians responded to it...since M.R Queen took some titians and left Miss Rose was left in charge. They took the villians head on and Miss Rose actually slew Doomsday!" said Rip

"then where is she...why do you sound like she's..." said Red Hood as he trembled in his place letting his mask fall to the ground

"unfortunately..Lobo was under a contract from the Joker to..dispose of Miss Rose and along with Hyperion...they fought her head on...but by the time Deathstroke and the Avengers reached there it was..." said Rip as he struggled to deliver the news

"it was what?!...oh god no...no..no!NO!" sobbed Jason as he fell to the ground crying and sobbing

"I'm truly sorry...M.R Todd she's gone...but she died loving you...she said it in her will...she **_loved_** you and her father would like to talk to you when we land" said Rip as he left the room trying his level best not to cry as he knew what loosing someone ment...Vandle Savage took his wife and child...Meanwhile behind the wall Rocket sank to the ground and closed his eyes in despair and felt sorry for his best friends loss...loosing someone like that was devastating and if Rocket ever lost Lylla...

Jason gritted his teeth and clenched his fist and screwed his eyes shut in rage and closed the door so no one could hear...unaware that Rocket was outside

"Rose...my dear Rose...I'll murder you for this...JOKER!"

In the end Jason realised that the Joker had won...he'd gotten the last laugh..he killed his mother,father and now Rose...the girl of his dreams. He could almost hear the Joker's demonic and haunting laughter in his head he pounded his fist against the floor again and agin

Rocket thought that he should go in there and console his friend and tell him that he's been through the same..but that's a lie...he died that day not Lylla so if anyone's perfect for the job...she'd be the one..so he went to the bridge and found Lylla,Blackjack,Arsenal,Batman and Quill.

"oh hey Rocket!" said Lylla who noticed Rocket's sad expression and frowned

"what's wrong little brother?"

"It's about Jason..." said Rocket

Batman and Arsenal exchanged worried looks

"what happened?" batman asked

"I don't think I should tell" Rocket said

"we wont tell him that you told...we'll tell him that we found out" said Arsenal

Trusting Roy's judgement Rocket explained"It turns out that Jason's got a soul mate too...like Lylla"

"really?!" said Ranger and Lylla as their faces lit up

"good for him!" Quill said

"then why the sad face?" Roy asked

"I just over heard Rip say that she died a month after he left to come with us to find the cosmic seed...by Half-world Lylla he's devastated"

The happy mood fell in all of the people present on the bridge

"Lylla maybe you should go talk to him...you did loose me and now Jase is going through the same thing"

Lylla nodded and asked "what was her name? did Rip say it?"

"yeah...Rose Wilson" Rocket said

"I know her...back when Jason and I used to be outlaws,our own team, Rose was on it...and she really liked Jason...loved in fact...I've heard her talk to her self after she meets Jason everytime" said Arsenal

"but still Rose dead?!..it can't be...she's tough like her father Deathstroke..."

"I'll go talk to him" Lylla said as she went to find Jason but she couldn't and reported back

"I cant find him"

"where would he go?" Ranger asked

"oh Half-world...he's going after the Joker" said Rocket

"but the Milano's shrunk" said Arsenal

D.r Palmer came walking by when Batman asked him where Jason was

"oh he's in the Milano..he asked me to shrink him so he could get his stuff"

"except he's not getting his stuff...he's going to kill the Joker" said Batman

"and you're going to stop him?...he can go put a bullet in Joker's ass for all I care the douchbag has it coming...first he takes away Jason's parents..then he literally take his life and now he kills Rose...if you guys want to stop him go ahead but I'm out" said Roy as he walked out of the bridge

"yeah..I'm gone too..." said Blackjack and Palmer as they walked out

"me too" said Ranger as he walked out leaving only Lylla,Rocket and Batman

"I feel like leaving the Joker to his fate" said Rocket as he tried to walk out

"than what better is Jason compared to Joker...if he does this you realise that the Joker wins right? Jason will be no better than he is" said Batman

Rocket's fur spiked up but relaxed when he thought about it...Palmer,having overheard the conversation came into the room,

"Bat's right...Rose's father took my fiancée and I was angry but I needed to prove that I was better than Slade so obviously I beat the shit out of him but then I just left...because it proves that I'm not like Slade in anyway...I'm better...I'm a hero not a killer"

"Palmer's right dear...let me talk to him,If he listens to you then he'll listen to me as well" said Lylla

"alright..but if this don't work"

"It will but you have to be very cautious when pulling his strings...pull the wrong one and he'll snap,kill the Joker and possibly you Lylla" said Palmer

"Jason wont do that!" Rocket said

"he will...even though his little trip with you seemed to calm his bloodlust...something like this can really spike it back up"

"and what's all this talk about blood lust? Jason ain't a monster! and he ain't an animal!"Rocket said with his fur on edge

Quill sighed and decided to tell Rocket the truth

"look..Rocket, I take it that Jason showed you how the Joker beat him up?"

"what about it Quill...I know Jason was dead all I need to know is how he's alive now!"

Quill sighs and tells him the truth

"After being brutally murdered by The Joker, Jason was resurrected in a Lazarus Pit"

"a Lazarus Pit? what the heck is that?"

"A Lazarus Pit is something that possesses restorative properties that instantly heal injuries and even grant immortality...however...there are side effects"

"side effects?"

"yeah...Those who were resurrected from The Lazarus Pit gain a feral bloodlust and that's not all another side effect is heightened aggression. If used on the dying, the revived person becomes mindlessly violent for a short period. After which, they become disoriented, even having their memories mixed up...in Jason's case...it's just the blood lust" Quill explained

"can It be stopped.."

"it can only by killing the one who hurt them before entering the pit will the person be truly released from their bloodlust."

'Jase...' Rocket thought

"I hate to break up this history lesson but the more time we waste the more Jason's getting closer to killing the Joker" said Palmer

"you're right...Lylla and I will go" said Rocket

"I only have enough power for one" said Plamer

"then I'll go" said Lylla

"are you sure Ly? after what Quill just said...and if you play the wrong string he'll kill you"

"Jason wont do that..I trust him and you besides I won't hurt him...not unless it comes to that"

"try not to"

It was decided,Palmer shrunk Lylla and took her to where the mini-Milano was stored and put her in,unfortunately for her Jason was already beating the Joker up

"KILL ROSE WILL YA!" shouted Jason as he punched Joker across the face

"hoho..looks like I touched a nerve Jason...HAHahahahHAHAHAHa!"

"SHUT UP!" Jason said as he pushed Joker to the ground and started punching him again and again

"it's been you! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS TAKING EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! WHY!WHY!"

"FOR A LAUGH!HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!"

The Joker pushed Jason off and tried to run away but Jason grabbed his shirt by force

"hey watch the suit! I had it dry cleaned!"

"DRY CLEAN THIS YOU BASTARD!" Jason shouted in rage as he threw the Joker to the meeting table and jumped on it he then drove the Joker through it and started punching him again and again,beating him to a bloody pulp"

"YOU TOOK EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT AWAY FROM ME! I WONT LET YOU TAKE ROCKET OR ANY ONE ELSE AWAY FROM ME!" said Jason as he unsheathed his knife

"and now...I'm going to MURDER YOU!"

"yes...hehe...DO IT! END ME!HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!but don't you see IF YOU DO THEN I WIN!I WIN! I MADE YOU SNAP! I WIN! HAAHAHAHAHAHAH I WIN!"

"SHUT UP!" said Jason as he tried to bring the knife down when suddenly

"Jason No!" said Lylla from behind

"Lylla?! what are you doing here! GET OUT!" Jason shouted

"I know you're mad.."

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!"

"I know about Rose!"

Jason stopped in his tracks

"I KNOW what it's like to loose someone you love...I lost Rocket once I'm sure you know that!...true I was like you and tried to kill everything in my path..I was like you and I know what it's like...the anger...the hate! I KNOW Jason I KNOW!...I also know how much Rose ment to you and I know you're devastated! BELIEVE ME I KNOW!..." Lylla said as she chose her words carefully as to not anger Jason further.

"He took EVERYTHING! from me EVERY DAMN THING! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE!"

"I DO! ok I DAMN WELL KNOW HOW THAT FEELS!...the Robot's took my parents from me too...and on top of that they took Rocket from me as well!..SO DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT I OF ALL PEOPLE DON'T KNOW HOW THAT FEELS! OK DON'T YOU DARE!" Lylla stated

Red Hood was greatly taken back by her words and Lylla sighed and relaxed and lowered her voice

"I'm not mad at you Jason...I'm not angry at you...that's the last thing I want to be right now...you're my friend Jason...you're Rocket's best friend,partner and you're like family to him...to all of us...so don't do something you'll regret later on ok Jase" said Lylla in her sweet voice

Jason sheathed his knife and temporarily forgot about the Joker,who was enjoying this interesting development,Jason went closer to Lylla and fell on his knees and started to sob

"oh Jason..." Lylla said as she took the knife away from Jason

She bent closer and whispered in his ear "Prove to Rose that you're not as bad as the Joker...Prove you're better...prove you're the Hero she wants you to be...be the Red Hood...be Guardian Red Hood...be our Red Hood...not the monster the Joker wanted you be...because if you kill him then he wins...would you want that?" Lylla asked

"no..." Jason quivered

"good..now give me the gun please"

Jason handed his pistol to Lylla,he didn't want to but he was in no position to argue about anything right now

"you know...you and I have alot in common...but you and Rocket make such a good team..mind if I join in sometime?"

Jason wiped the tears from his eye and sniffed

"yeah Lylla sure" said Jason.

The Joker recovered and bounced back on his feet and laughed,Lylla felt annoyed as all her persuading may have just become useless

"now _this_ is an interesting development...It seems when you combined the Multiverse Ravanger's fate changed as well"

"what do you mean?" Red Hood growled

"now now Jason...remember what we just discussed?"

"I do...thank you Lylla,I needed that..I..I finally get what Batman tried to tell me...what his stupid code is about...thank you _so so_ much Lylla"

"you're welcome"

With that said,Jason felt re-born with a new sense of purpose,Lylla's little talk made him see what he failed to see and now the Joker would get what was coming to him _JUSTICE_ and not _VENGEANCE_

"what I mean...Red face is that now...she's _alive_ and is held hostage by hyperion and Lobo" said the Joker as he showed Red Hood the evidance

Lylla saw a sliver haired girl with a black sleeveless uniform,with pads covering the shoulders, pinstriped with orange and on the pads was an orange skull and bones symbol and she also and a collar that was upright and the edges were pinstriped orange as well.

"that's Rose?"

"yeah" said Jason

"she's cute" Lylla said and Jason smiled at her response and put his helmet on

"now the way I see it boy..there are several options available"

 _ **1) TAKE LYLLA'S ADVICE AND BASICALLY WALK AWAY FROM THIS**_

 _ **2) IGNORE WHAT SHE SAID AND KILL ME IN WHICH CASE,LIKE SHE SAID,I WIN**_

 _ **3)SACRIFICE ROSE AND SAVE EVERYONE HERE CAUSE THERE'S A BOMB ON BOARD  
**_

 _ **4)I LET LYLLA,ROSE AND EVERYONE LIVE...BUT, YOU DIE!**_

"Choose...Todd" Joker said

Little did Joker know that Jason's helmet recorded the entire conversation and broadcasted it Gideon who then transmitted it to Deathstroke and the Heroes of America who instantly went to look for Rose,Lylla looked at her friend in concern as to what he might do next

"you want me to die Joker?...then you'll have to kill me yourself cause I ain't going down without a fight..and we're doing this the old style" Jason said as he discarded his guns and cracked his knuckles

"hoho this should be fun!" laughed the Joker and he speared Jason and drove his right out of the Milano,the moment they exited the shrinking effect wore off and they were human sized again and Jason crashed into a nearby wall

"you again!" Quill as he tried to punch the Joker but he dodged it and stabbed Quill in the stomach

"QUILL!" Rocket shouted

He growled and jumped off the table and caught Joker by the throat and his claws sank into Joker's flesh

"first you go after my best pal's girl now you come after our friend?!"

the Joker laughed and reversed Rocket's move,now the Joker had Rocket's neck in his hand,he withdrew his knife and with a demonic laugh he brought it down on Rocket's head but Jason reacted faster and the knife pierced Jason's shoulder,he punched the Joker across the face and Rocket fell the the ground clenching his throat

the fight took them to the roof of _THE WAVERIDER_ where Red Hood and the Joker were engaged in mortal combat to the death, the duo even tumbled off the ship and landed onto the roof of the headquarters of the Heroes of America.

"now this is fun! wonder who i'll kill next?"said the Joker

"you're not killing anyone...you've hurt and maimed and killed enough...besides Rose is safe while you were bragging as to how you got me cornered my mask broadcasted the picture to Gideon who in turn worked out the location and gave it to Slade..she's probably free by now Joker...you've lost..."

Then Jason chuckled and laughed "Oops...I win"

The Joker got angry

"YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"that's the point clown...now no one has to get hurt it's just us...it's just me versus you..this final fight"

"bring it" the Joker taunted

* * *

 _ **GUARDIAN OF THE GALAXY RED HOOD VS THE LAST LAUGH JOKER**_

Red Hood charged and the Joker ran towards him, Jason punched the Joker's stomach,he countered by hitting Jason with a crowbar to the face which cracked his mask. Jason grabbed the Joker's hand and disarmed his of the crowbar and used it to hit the Joker's face, the Joker stumbled and fell to ground but he recovered and withdrew his knife,Jason hit a button on his gauntlets that released fin like blades from under his gauntlets, the Joker swung his knife but Red Hood swung his arm and the knife got caught in the blades,Jason sliced the blades downwards disarming the Joker,he used both arms and gave the Joker an uppercut and the a left hook to the jaw and the a kick to the face. The momentum was high in Jason but the Joker found a weakspot in it and used his joy buzzer to shock the knife wound on Jason's shoulder making him scream in pain, he withdrew another knife and repeatedly stabbed Jason in the back and stomach,he picked up his fallen crowbar and repeatedly hit it against Jason's face and soon enough his mask gave in and it shattered just like Jason's momentum but it strengthened his spirit and will he used that to turn the tide around and grabbed the Joker's hand and kicked him away. Both combatants were exhausted,beaten,bashed and bloody from the numerous cuts and falls and bruises, Jason ripped off the remains of his mask and threw it on the floor and roared a fierce battle cry and forged on,the Joker laughed and forged on the two adversaries still had some fight left in them,it was only a matter of who would tire out first. Jason punched the Joker's stomach and in turn the Joker kneed Red Hood's stomach,Jason countered by grabbing the Joker's forehead and smashing it into his knee. The Joker was dazed but so was Jason from the stomach blow,then the Joker played a dirty move and withdrew his revolver and shot Jason square on the chest making him stagger, the Joker repeatedly shot Jason again and again. If it wasn't for Rocket's modifications to the suit then Jason would be a dead man, soon Jason stumbled on a piece of wiring and fell,the Joker had the upperhand. He pointed the barrel of the Revolver of the gun at Jason's face and laughed

"I win Jason...you're a fool, you know I cheat,know you're all alone and you're going to DIE alone"

Jason found the last bit of his strength and curled his fingers into a fist and punched the Joker away

"See now Joker,you're wrong I'm not alone..I got friends who are there to back me up" said Red Hood as he wasn't expecting any help whe suddenly Rocket's voice rang out

"Ya got that right Jason old pal"

"R..Rocket! what are you doing here?!"

"backing you up"he said and Jason smiled at this which only proves his point to the Joker

Rocket landed beside Jason,then Plamer,then Batman,then Ranger and Blackjack as well and Gamora,Drax,Groot and Lylla

"he's not alone" said Batman

"yeah! he's got us" said Blackjack

Then a sword ran the Joker from the back

"that's for taking my daughter you bastard!"

the Joker laughed despite having just been impaled "Slade..."

Deathstroke had arrived

"I got your message kid...thanks for calling"

"anytime Slade" Jason responded

Slade pulled the sword out and pushed the Joker off the building

"I'll be BACK! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the Joker as he fell to his doom

"of course you'll be back...and I'll be waiting for my rematch" muttered Jason as he smiled broadly as his knees gave in and he fell,Batman caught him

"you ok...Robin"

"heh...sure bats...sure"

"you'll recover" said Rocket as he placed his hand on Jason's shoulder

"Oh I know I will..."

"Lemme take a look at that" Lylla said but Batman stopped her

"wait till be get to the med bay" he smiled at the Otter's determination

Jason was carried to the med bay by his friends and Slade shouted from a distance

"HEY KID!"

"YEAH!"

"TAKE CARE OF MY DAUGHTER OK!" Slade shouted and he leaped off the building.

Once they were at the Medical bay Lylla treated Jason's wound and patched him up as good as new, Rocket followed Jason took a walk down the vast network of hallways in H.Q when someone shouted Jason's name from behind,Jason turned and saw Rose running to him. The moment she reached him,Rose hugged Jason affectionately

" ! Rose!" Jason said as he hugged her tight

"I missed you" Rose smiled

Jason missed everything about Rose from her personality to her beautiful silver hair to her grey eyes...he just missed being around her. Rocket hid behind a wall and wanted to listen how it played out.

"where were you? Red dork"

Jason rolled his eyes in amusement and Rose did something that caught Rocket and Jason off guard,she kissed Jason affectionately,and Jason was ok with that. Rose pulled away and laughed a little and ran off

"see ya later Jason!" she said as she disappeared

Rocket came out from his hiding place pretending he didn't see or hear anything

"oh hey Jason I was looking for you"

"what is is?"

"we gotta go Quill and Batman wants us in the Hanger bay"

"why?"

"they want us to reform the team"

"add or remove?"

"both"

"oh...ok new guys then"

"yeah..oh and Jason, I've already made my first choice on who I wanted to be on the team"

"who?"

"Rose"

"Rose? why?"

"It ain't fair that I got my girl with me and you don't and after what you've been through...you could use her. Plus I read up on her profile: Precognitive ability to see into the future; possessing chemically augmented strength, speed, stamina, agility and intelligence. Excellent hand-to-hand combatant skilled in martial arts and swordsmanship...no wonder you two get along" said Rocket

"I know you were there Rocket I can tell"

Rocket blushed a little out of embarrassment

"hehe..oops"

"eh...I don't mind...my comic book showed you and Lylla kiss so that's fine really I guess we're even" said Jason as he shrugged.

The two friends walked down the hallway and reached the Hanger,there they found their friends, Zoom,Garrick,Roy,and the Guardians as well as Lylla,Ranger and Blackjack.

"well have you decided guys?" Rocket asked

"yeah...It's been fun,but Zoom,Barry and I gotta get back to central city" said Jay

"see ya then" said Quill

The three speedsters zoomed out of the hanger bay

"Roy?"

"I think I'll stay"

"It's been fun working with you guys...but I got an offer from _CHECKMATE_ to join their Black Knight's seems like fun" said Blackjack as he walked away

"see ya" said Quill

Blackjack turned around and waved goodbye,leaving just Quill,Drax,Gamora,Groot,Rocket,Arsenal,Red Hood,Ranger and Lylla

"anyone else wish to leave?" Batman asked

When no one said anything or moved,Batman nodded and gave Quill the list of recruits that wanted to join the Guardians,however, they could only choose a maximum of another five members into the team which will report for duty fist thing in the morning. Batman then darkened the hanger to display holo-images of the recruits

"thought?" Quill asked

"yeah" said Rocket as he spotted Rose as one of the candidates that he requested

"first choice,Rose Wilson A.K.A Ravanger" said Rocket

"ok sure..Quill said"

Rose's image turned green in response to her acceptance

"we could use a speedster...so I choose Impulse" said Roy as he pointed to Bart Allen's picture

"noted and accepted" said Quill

"two down,three to go" said Jason

"hey It's nova!" Rocket said

"we'll take Nova as well" Quill said

"that there's Agent Venom...he's useful.." Roy noted

"ok if you say so" Quill said

"one more to go" said Batman

"who's he?" Quill asked as he pointed to man that looked oddly familiar

"woah! dude that's Warlock! we'll take him!" said Jason

"I thought I'd recognise him" Quill said.

Having chosen the five new recruits Batman left the hanger bay and the Guardians walked outside exchanging thoughts on how the new team would perform in a fight. Rocket sighed and closes his eyes as they boarded the Milano "ah hell...now this is gonna be one heck of ride"

* * *

 _ **THE END...**_

ok guys this is the end of my Season 1 storyline before I go to my Season 2 story line...please leave a comment or like.


End file.
